The purposes of this three-year study are to continue developing a survey approach to sampling sets of families in a given population to estimate the amount of genetic contribution to a variety of health-related variables for the purposes of (l) removing the effects of the genetic variance from alcohol related traits and testing for environmental relations and (2) creating models for estimating heritability of given traits of interest. The first objective then is methodological: (l) to validate the 4-person Family Set Method by use of genetic markers; (2) vary the composition of Family Sets to include multiple sibs and first cousins and compare results on genetic markers to simple four-person sets; (3) test results on genetic markers using cross-generational set members compared with using collateral, same generation family sets. The second objective would be to estimate the roles of nature-nurture in alcohol usage, cardiovascular health-risk factors, and specific temperaments, e.g., Extraversion-Introversion and Neuroticism. The third objective is to statistically standardize or remove the genetic effects, if any, and test for relationships among alcohol usage, temperaments, family behavior, health risk factors and demographic categories. The study sample will be Family Sets drawn primarily from the l964-65 Cardiovascular Examination (CVII) of the Tecumseh Community Health Study (Michigan) about 90% of whom have measures of genetic marker blood types. Data from the l960-61 Cardiovascular Exam 1 also will be available for analyses. About 200 to 300 simple 4-person Family Sets from CVII (Index, Sib, First Cousn, Unrelated) will be available for analyses. There data will be verified through telephone interview. A questionnaire delivered to the home and mailed in will collect data on temperament and current alcohol usage.